Jealousy Thy name is Boomer
by wyattloughrie
Summary: Boomer is upset that Clover hooked up with Blaine.


Based on the characters created by Craig McCracken, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel.

*Boomer starts rushing at the park holding flowers*

Boomer: I gotta get these to Clover! I gotta get these to Clover! *stops near the park bench* Phew! I made it! *notices Clover sitting on the bench with another guy named Blaine* What the hell?

Clover: I'm, like, so glad you came here to see me again, Blaine!

Blaine: Me too, Babe. Say you wanna see a movie to make up for it?

Clover: Sure! *They kiss lip to lip, Boomer sheds a few tears, the heart inside of him starts breaking in half and drops his flowers* Let's go! *They walk to the theater holding hands, Boomer sadly walks away home, Later he sits on his bed crying and Brick and Butch come in*

Brick: What's with the waterworks, bro?

Butch: Yeah did the Powerpuffs kick your ass again?

Boomer: No! *sniffs* I've been... Dumped! *continues crying*

Butch: Dumped?! By who?

Boomer: Clover dumped me for this guy named Blaine!

Brick/Butch: Oh!

Brick: But why?

Boomer: I don't know! Maybe because I'm too short and I think she likes tall and handsome guys than short wimps like me!

Brick: Hey! Come on, Boomer! It doesn't matter what size you are! How about we break them up and she'll be running back for you!

Boomer: Really? Oh thanks, guys!

Miss Bellum: Boomer! Someone's here to see you!

Boomer: *excited* Clover?!

Bubbles: No! Me!

Boomer: *disappointed* Oh! Hey, Bubbles!

Bubbles: Hi, Boomer! I heard you're sad because you lost Clover for her boyfriend! So I thought we do something as boyfriend and girlfriend?

Boomer: *shocked* What?!

Brick: Hell no! You ain't taking our brother out!

Bubbles: Why?

Butch: Because you and your sisters treat us like animals over the past 6 years since kindergarten!

Bubbles: Please, Boomer! Just for a little while!

Boomer: Fine! But just one day! 'till Clover has the guts to dump Blaine!

Bubbles: YAY! *hugs Boomer but he starts squirming* We're gonna have so much fun now that you're my boyfriend! We can watch MLP Equestria Girls! Play pretand fashion and have tea parties!

Boomer: *straining* Brick! Butch! HELP!

Brick: Don't worry you won't be her boyfriend for long!

Bubbles: Oh this is going to so much fun!

Brick: I f*cking doubt it!

Bubbles: Come on, Boomer! Bye, Guys! Bye, Miss Bellum! We're going out!

Miss Bellum: Have fun, you too!

Boomer: Kill me...! *They walk out of the front door*

Miss Bellum: *sighs* Such a cute couple...

Brick: Don't encourage them, Mom!

Miss Bellum: Why not, Bricky?

Brick: Because she and her sisters treat us like sh*t since we were in kindergarten!

Miss Bellum: Did they? *sighs* Boys, Come to the living room. I wanna tell you the birds and bees. *guides her sons to the living room, Meanwhile Boomer is at the Powerpuff Girls house*

Bubbles: I'm glad you've came to my house, Boomer!

Boomer: *trying to be happy* Me too. *Mutters to himself* Not really...

Blossom: It's nice that you have him for a boyfriend now , Bubbles!

Bubbles: I'll say. He's probably much nicer than Boomer, too.

Boomer: *thinking* A dozen as much I love Clover.

Buttercup: So what are you two "lovebirds" gonna two since your together?

All 3: Nothing!

Buttercup: pfft... Whatever...

Boomer: Could you guys excuse me for a sec? *Runs to the hallway closet and grabs his phone* I'm glad I remember Clover's number! *Dails Clover's number and leaves her a message* Hey, babe! It's me, Boomer! I just wanted to tell you that I love more than life itself. Later, sugar puff! Phew! I hope she gets it! I'm glad Bubbles doesn't know about it or hell might break loose!

*meanwhile, Clover and Blaine are at the food court*

Clover: This is, like, totally delicious!

Blaine: I know, babe.

Clover: It is so good to get a little time off to ourselves, huh?

Blaine: It sure is!

Clover: So, Spring Break is coming. Feel like going abroad?

Blaine: I sure am, with my girl!

Clover: So, where shall we go this year?

*Suddenly, she checks her phone and sees an answer message from Boomer.*

Blaine: Somewhere hot and exotic.

Clover: Totally. BRB, gotta take care of some stuff.

Blaine: OK then.

*Clover excuses herself to a quite and private aera where she listens to the message Boomer left her*

Clover: A message from Boomer? Let's see.

Boomer: *archive audio* Hey, babe! It's me, Boomer! I just wanted to tell you that I love you more than life itself. Later, sugar puff!

Clover: So that's where the message came from... *Starts feeling unsure* But I can't cancel my spring break vacation with Blaine, but his message was, like, so sweet! I'll talk to him about it the next time I meet him.

*Meanwhile, Boomer enters his house sad and covered in makeup*

Boomer: Me and my big mouth...

Miss Bellum: Hi, sweetie. How was your little date with Bubbles?

Boomer: Does this answer your question?

Miss Bellum: Oh! I'm so sorry to hear...

Brick: I told you she was bad news!

Boomer: I know she was! *Walks upstairs to the bathroom and washes the make-up off his face* Damn, Bubbles! She always does childish stuff with me! I'm almost a teenager! I sure hope Clover has gotten my message because I wanted this nightmare to end! *starts lying on his bed when he heard the doorbell* Please don't let it be Bubbles!

Miss Bellum: Coming! *It is Clover.*

Clover: Hi, Miss Bellum! Is Boomer in?

Miss Bellum: He's upstairs, feeling upset about his date with Bubbles and that Blaine kid you were with.

Clover: I see. I just need to talk to him.

Miss Bellum: Sure, you're always welcome to do so. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the meeting with the mayor.

Clover: OK, thanks. *Walks upstairs to the RRBs bedroom where Boomer is crying in his sleep* Boomer? Are you okay?

Boomer: *sniffs* No. *Continues crying*

Clover: What's wrong?

Boomer: I've... Been... Rejected!

Clover: Rejected? What are you talking about?

Boomer: *sniffs* I saw you kissing that Blaine dude! *Continues crying*

Clover: He's my boyfriend, Boomer.

Boomer: *shocked* Boyfriend?! *Dramatic music plays*

Clover: Yes, we talked about this. I know you love me but I love you as a friend. You are younger than me and I know you have a sweet crush on me, but maybe wait a few years and you'll find the right girl for you.

Boomer: *sniff* Do you really mean it?

Clover: Yes, Boomer. There'll always be a place for you in my heart, too.

Boomer: *feeling better* Thanks, Clover! You're a real sweet chick a guy could have!

Clover: I tell you what, how about I bring and your brothers back some souvenirs?

Boomer: Thanks... Wait! Souvenirs?!

Clover: Yep, as presents.

Boomer: Where will you be going then?

Clover: Honolulu!

Boomer: Honolulu? Isn't in Hawaii?

Clover: That's right!

Boomer: Well, can I come with you? You know... Just the two of us.

Clover: Oh, I'm sorry. Blaine and I have only booked the tickets for us. I'm afraid there isn't a ticket for you. Sorry, little guy.

Boomer: Oh... Damn that guy! Does that mean I have to be stuck with Bubbles until you get back?

Clover: No you won't. She'll have a new boyfriend by now.

Boomer: Oh good. I'm glad I broke up with her already! You wouldn't believe how badly she treats me!

Clover: I know...and what has she done to you lately?

Boomer: Well she lets me play with dolls and pretend fashion with her and she lets me watch those stupid colorful ponies cartoon!

Clover: Did she, now? I think your mom better have a talk with their dad.

Boomer: Yeah... I guess they would. *Sighs* I'm almost a teenager for god sakes!

Clover: You're still young and so is she. You guys have plenty of time.

Boomer: I know, I'm 12 and you're 16. But I don't trust that guy. Neither does Brick and Butch.

Clover: There's more to him than you think, really.

Boomer: I guess...

*Brick comes in*

Brick: Say, Clover! I don't mean to interrupt your little conversation but I can borrow him for a bit?

Clover: Of course! I gotta go and pack before my big trip.

Boomer: Brick! I don't want Clover to be with that guy anymore! If she goes to Hawaii that bunghole so called boyfriend!

Brick: *sighs* Boomer, my brother. I felt the same way for Sam. But lemme give you some brotherly advice. Girls can be cruel sometimes but they can spend more time with a closet friend. Hopefully those girls will our girlfriends in a next few years.

Butch: I hope so, too.

*Later, Clover has finished packing and sets off with Blaine.*

Blaine: Ready?

Clover: Like, yeah! *carries her luggage and packs it into the car. She then leaves Boomer a message.* On our way now - have a great time! -Clover.

*Boomer gets her message and bursts in to tears, meanwhile on their way to the airport. Clover thinks about Boomer's sadness and loneliness*

Clover: *thinking* I can't stand breaking his heart! Maybe I'll just tell Blaine and I changed my mind about our vacation and probably break up.

Clover: Blaine! Stop the car!

Blaine: Why? Did you forget something?

Clover: *sighs* Like, No. I... I changed my mind. I totally don't want to go to Honolulu with you!

Blaine: Why not? I got it all booked.

Clover: Yeah. But, you see. I have a neighbor and a friend from down the block named, Boomer. And he's really sad and left out whenever I'm with you and he doesn't trust you and neither does his brothers and my parents so... I'm afraid this totally isn't working out.

Blaine: That's too bad...it was already booked I am afraid I can't refund or cancel it?

Clover: I'm sorry, Blaine. But Boomer is, like, so important to me and my heart! I don't want to make him feel left out again!

Blaine: Well, it is gonna cost me extra...

Clover: Look, Blainey. You'll find some other girl to go to Honolulu and back.

Blaine: Fine, fine! I'll ask Mandy!

Clover: Fair enough! Now, take me home!

*Blaine does so uncomplainingly.*

Clover: Thank you, Blaine.

Blaine says nothing and drives off*

Clover: hmph! Ungrateful b*sterd! *Enters her house, her parents Stella and Carlton were surprised to see their daughter home already*

Stella: Honey! You're...home so soon.

Clover: Well, Mom. I decided not to go to honolulu with Blaine.

Stella: Why not? What made you changed your mind?

Clover: *sighs deeply* Well, my friend, Boomer is just, like, sad and left out. He broke up with Bubbles a few days ago and I didn't want to break his heart again.

Stella: I see. I take it he has a crush on you even though he's rather...younger than you.

Clover: I know, he does. But he's... Like, more sweeter than those boys I've dated in the past.

Stella: I see. He's young and he'll find someone special in his own time one day.

Clover: I know. I'll just see him tomorrow. Right now I'm going upstairs to get some rest I've been, like, packing all day!

Stella: It's 2PM, but okay.

Clover: Just a nap. *Walks upstairs to her room and lies on her bed* What was I thinking? Making my friend feel left out for some cute boy. I know he smittens with me a lot. But even though he's only 12 and I'm 16, Maybe I can, like, spend more time with whenever his brothers are busy. Yeah! That's what I'll even do!

*The next day, Boomer is at the backyard pool.*

Boomer: Aah... What warm day. I even got the pool all to myself since Mom, Brick and Butch aren't home for a while. *Clover comes in with her bikini* Boomer: *surprised* Woah! Clover?

Clover: Hi, Boomer. You mind if I dip in with you?

Boomer: *chuckles nervously* Sure, Babe. *Clover dips in the pool* I thought you were going to honolulu with Blaine this spring break!

Clover: Well it's a long story but... I changed my mind and dumped him.

Boomer: Really?

Clover: Yeah. I just, like, knew you heartbroken you were. I couldn't stand seeing you like this. So I broke up with Blaine and rather just spend more time with you while my best friends and your brothers are busy.

Boomer: Really? Well this is my lucky day!

Clover: It totally sure is! I'm, like, so sorry I broke your heart and made you left out with all the Clover and Blaine smoochfest. *puppydog eyed look* Can you forgive me?

Boomer: Sure, for a hot and pretty teen girl like you!

Clover: Thanks, Sweetie! *hugs Boomer*

Boomer: And I'm sorry I was jealous and upset of you and Blaine.

Clover: That's OK, We have the same feeling. Plus, when you get older and if you can't find someone special I would totally love to your girfriend!

Boomer: *smitten* Really? Cool! Oh, I was at the mall, I brought you something.

Clover: Ooh...! What is it?

Boomer: It's in the kitchen, close your eyes and wait here.

Clover: OK. *closes her eyes tight, Boomer walks inside the kitchen to get the gift and he returns to the pool*

Boomer: OK, You can open now. *Clover opens her eyes in sees a diamond necklace*

Clover: *gasp* Boomer! It's beautiful! You shouldn't have...!

Boomer: I sold my G.I Jim figures just to get that for you. A boy has to grow up you know.

Clover: *puts her necklace on* That's, like, totally sweet of you to buy this necklace! Come here! *kisses Boomer on the cheek and he blushes*

Boomer: Wow! I guess I don't believe in cooties anymore!

Clover: Just wait 'till Sam, Alex, Britney and my Mom sees this necklace you've bought me!

THE END


End file.
